


Southern Comfort

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Alice doesn't like storms. Luckily she has some help to cope with itAn AU without Eveline





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY WORK
> 
> I'm uploading it on behalf of KittenKitastrophe who is waiting for her AO3 invitation and didn't want to wait to post.
> 
> I encouraged her to write and post

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be home laying in bed watching a movie and eating handfuls of popcorn. She wasn't supposed to be at her boyfriend’s house in the middle of a hurricane.

 

The day had started off relatively well despite the approaching storm. Alice had spent the day helping Lucas board up some of the windows and making meals with his kind mother, Marguerite. She was meant to stay till about 3:00 pm but they had been kind enough to invite her for dinner.  _ The storm shouldn't be arriving for another day, _ she told herself,  _ I'm sure I'll be ok _ . 

 

The dinner went as anyone would expect it to in the Baker household; Lucas arguing with his father, his mother trying to calm them both down, and Zoe trying to ignore it. Alice had expected it too but it was still hard to ignore. She wanted to pull Lucas over and hush him, but that wouldn't end well. Instead, her fork dropped to the table when the skinny boy stormed off upstairs.  _ Go see him _ , her mind barked at her. Taking a deep breath, she moved from the table and put a gentle hand on Marguerite’s shoulder. “I'll go talk to him,” came her small voice. The older woman gave an appreciative expression to her before she skipped into the hall and up the stairs. 

 

Alice knew by now where his old room was and that he’d be there. Her soft steps moved quickly across the floor to the looming door. “Lucas?” called the pettit girl with caution. A short grumble and huff could be heard in the room followed by footsteps. The door swung open deftly and an arm reached out, pulling her in and closing the door behind her with a slam. Her face was filled with the soft material of his sweater when she realized he was hugging her. It took a moment, but she wrapped her smaller arms around him carefully. 

 

“I don’ fuckin get it!” he snarled into her hair. It was easy to see he was trying not to be emotional over the dispute. She gave no verbal response, only rubbed his back supportively. This seemed to work as he relaxed into her touch and gave the smallest sigh of defeat. 

 

“Better?” she whispered into his ear. His response was a nod and he released her from his vice-like grip. His eyes were tilted down in a calm fashion, gaze soft as he looked down at her. Everything felt perfect in that moment, perfect enough that she leaned in to kiss him and…………….  **_CRACK!_ **

 

The loud boom of thunder shook through the room with might. Those relaxed eyes of hers became round with sudden fear. The sound caused her body to give an involuntary shiver and dart towards the bed. Alice was deathly afraid of thunder and wind so it came to no surprise that when the wind started, she began to shake. 

 

No no no! The storm wasn't supposed to be here yet! Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she didn’t know how to make it stop. Meanwhile, poor Lucas stood in shock at what happened. He had never been with her in a storm so he had yet to see such a reaction from her. The last time he had comforted someone was when Zoe was being bullied at school. He had spent the night with her, rubbing her back and telling her those fuckers were gonna die. This time was much more different though.

 

He turned on his heel and approached the small lump that hid under the covers. “Baby?” he asked with concern. Her faint whimpers and sniffles were quiet but most definitely audible. He was becoming more and more nervous about reaching out to touch her. What if she didn’t want t be touched? What if she got mad at him? It was only when she started to sob that Lucas would man up and press a bony hand to her back. The blanket lump flinched away for a moment before realizing it was him and calming into his touch. 

 

The next time a pounding crack of thunder resounded, a sharp yelp came from the blanketed lump and even poor Lucas jumped a bit. Yet, through her little shifts and cries, his hand did not move. It stayed firmly planted on her back, rubbing back and forth soothingly. Thankfully it seemed to be working and she poked her head out from under the blanket. 

 

“Lucas…… I’m scared,” she admitted with a sorrow filled expression.

 

Alice had never told him of her fears or her anxiety problem. She always thought he’d think of it as a burden on their relationship. Right now it was quite obvious of her nerves regardless if she told him of it now. The firm expression he usually held softened at the sight of her shaking form. Without a word he crawled into the child’s bed with her and pulled her into his chest, blankets and all.

 

“It’s alright now baby. I gotcha.”

 

His voice soothed her into further calm till she found herself resting her head in the crook of his neck. It was one of those moments where silence was the best and most comforting. Each crack of thunder that came would make her jump and hide in his chest further. He even chuckled lowly a few times at how cute it was. They both knew that the storm wouldn’t let up for at least a few days, if they were lucky, and Alice would have to learn to relax. 

 

“You don’ have ta be afraid, sweet thing. It’s only some thunder. What’s it gonna do to ya?” 

 

“I…… I don’t know. I just don’t like the sound.” 

 

She was reluctant to answer his question but he was right. If she was with him here, she would be fine. The storm couldn’t hurt her in here…..she was safe. That’s what he represented for her; Safety. After a few moments of silence she emerged from her fabric cocoon and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just a few more moments like this is and she would be ok. 

 

He ducked his head a little lower in a burst of confidence and kissed her softly. It was a sweet kiss that warmed her to her core and swallowed her up whole. Her body melted against him and she dug her hands into his hoodie. Lucas pulled off her reluctantly and gave an awkward smile.

 

“How ‘bout we go back downstairs and watch a movie?” That one suggestion made her smile brighter than ever. She gave his nose a kiss and slid off his lap to let him up. He rose to his feet and kneeled down. “Hop on up!” He chuckled out with a grin. She herself gave a short laugh before climbing up on his back. She certainly wasn’t light but the way he lifted her up with ease made her feel like she was. Maybe staying here to ride out the storm wouldn't be so bad after all. After all, she was with Lucas and Lucas was with her.


End file.
